gtatwitterrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Eugene Pegorino
Character Eugene Pegorino Also known as: * Skipper * Pegorino Jr * Genie Status: Alive Date of Birth: January 27th, 1983 Place of birth: Westdyke, Alderney Nationality: Italian-American Main affiliation: * Jimmy Pegorino * Pegorino Crime Family * Phil Bell Enemies: * Law enforcement Job: * Pegorino crime family soldier * Businessman Handle: Creation Date: March 2019 Eugene Pegorino is a registered character. He was created in March of 2019. Biography Eugene was born in January 1983 in Westdyke. Growing up Eugene experienced a happy childhood and also began to understand the business his family was involved in. His uncle was a top mob figure and his father was the boss. After graduating from college, through his father Jimmy he became a family associate and in 2006 aged 23 he became a made man in a ceremony conducted by his father and uncle. He spent the next 9 years operating in the Pegorino's Bohan based crew which also operated in Algonquin and made millions of dollars from various crimes, he also had a luxury home constructed in Bohan and established a successful LC construction company. In 2010 Eugene married his longterm girlfriend in a big ceremony in Sicily. Shortly after Jimmy promoted him to Captain of the Bohan & Algonquin crew and he ran the crew secretly and efficiently like his predecessors using sophisticated electronic anti surveillance measures along with other methods to keep himself and his crew constantly out of sight and safe from eavesdropping. Over the next few years he continued to run the crew smoothly and extremely profitably, he also bought the Triangle club from his uncle Carmine. By 2015 Eugene was granted permission by the family's leadership to take a break from his role in the family to focus solely on his legitimate enterprises. Eugene sold his Bohan home and all his LC businesses except for his construction interests and during the next few years he spent the majority of his time in San Andreas and he became a major partner in the Four dragons casino in Las Venturas along with a fellow Pegorino mobster. In late 2017 Eugene was arrested for kidnapping and aggravated assault of a rival construction boss but the charges were later dropped as a result of his family's intervention. In 2018 Eugene and his wife divorced and he moved to Meadows Park in Dukes and he continued to run his construction business. As of 2019, Eugene has resumed his role as captain of the Pegorino's Bohan based crew. Personality Eugene has a relatively calm demeanour most of the time. But any issues in business is always met with an aggressive and brutal approach, he takes his job and his business very seriously and would resort to any measures to protect it becoming just like his father in terms of having a trigger happy approch to ordering murders. He shares a very close relationship with his family especially with his father Jimmy. Eugene is very religious and spends most Sunday mornings at church. His main hobbies include, golf, shooting, drinking, watching Liberty City swingers and taking regular vacations to the Caribbean and Florida. Eugene has a very strong dislike of drugs and has always forbidden his crew to engage in drug trafficking with the punishment being death. FIB Database record |} Gallery __NOEDITSECTION__